


Breathe and Visualize

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: (with dance obviously), and adhd a lot, and that’s it!, because she’s cool and distracted, glimmer is also gay just a smidge, glimmer just wants to go brrr and dance, she is a bad career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: A sixteen year old Glimmer practices Capitol ballet when she should be focusing on her training.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Breathe and Visualize

⠀⠀Eyes transfixed on the screen, trying to move like a mirror image of the dancers on the screen. Too quickly Glimmer raised her arm, off beat from the girls. Were they all girls? She couldn’t tell, that was something that always fascinated the young girl. Boy or girl, they could all dance, all be beautiful. Although she was sure the girls were all much prettier, certain that they had something more wonderful about them. Yes, their dancing was hardly different from the boys. but it was something so beyond that she was sure.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She took a breath, something so trained and proper that she had picked up from an interview with a dancer. The woman had shown how skillfully she went about everything, how graceful even her breathing was. Glimmer wanted to breathe like her, do everything like her.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀In her daydreams, her fantasies, she won the Games and was able to be a dancer in the Capitol. She could leave District 1, never look back, and be famous. Maybe not as much as Finnick Odair, or even Cashmere from her own District, but she would be known.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Being in the Games would be a dream, everyone in Panem having their eyes on her, everyone loving her. Dressing up, being interviewed, being in a career pack, winning. It was an absolute /dream/.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀The program ended.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Curse her for being so distracted, she thought. She turned off the tv, watched the blank screen for only a moment before closing her eyes.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Visualize. See what she had to accomplish, watch her target, that’s what she was taught in the career academy. Is that what Capitol kids were taught in the dance school? Surely not, it was hardly elegant instructions; it was harsh, it was about finishing the job, not the job itself.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Instead she imagined the instructions would be about visualizing the task at hand, focus on her every movement. Focus on her breathing. Everything would be pretty, she would be beautiful.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She breathed again, slowly, deeply, prettily (she hoped). Slowly, hands above her head, elbows bent ever so slightly, feet crossed, eyes closed. Fifth position, a dancer had called it. She only knew of first and fifth, but was sure she’d get the others one day.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀”Visualize,” she whispered to herself, another elegant breath.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Elevated slowly on her toes, balancing there. She could stay here, breathe, be elegant. Slowly she raised her right leg, rested it so gently against her left knee. Visualize.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She stayed there, counted to five, and clumsily lowered herself all in one move.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀/That/ was not beautiful.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀That was okay. A deep breath, and she could start again.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She shook her arms out at her sides, now she could start again.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Why did she mess up? She was careful, she was focused, she was elegant. What was the flaw?  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She didn’t know, she would have to think about it. She’d need to find the flaw there so she could go back to it and fix it. She’d figure it out, improve.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀She shook her arms again before trying to replicate how the dances stand at ease. It was different from how they stood during training, dancers stood rested but ready still, they stood completely relaxed. She didn’t want to be standing like that, she wanted to be posed, to be as wonderful as the people she watched on tv.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀Another day, perhaps. For now, she had to think of her mistake. Figure out the issue, solve it. /And/ she had to work on her knife skills, she was told. Her group’s mentor, Gloss, had specifically told /her/ to work on being more calculated with her attacks. Throwing, swinging, anything. To just practice /something/ with a weapon.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀That was fine, she could practice that while thinking of her mistake. She could easily solve it and improve at her knife coordination, what focus did knives need anyway? She wouldn’t be so distracted with them, she’d be able to manage just fine.  
⠀⠀  
⠀⠀And more importantly, she’d improve her form in dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe brrrr. my friend lily told me about their headcanon of glimmer doing ballet and it made me go hmmmm so i wrote this short little thing. i wanted to do character study with glimmer anyway so this is the first piece i’ve done with her! just jumping right in with hyperfixation going brrrr and that’s all!


End file.
